


Punishment

by Ookamicky



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, byeongkwan being a little shit, chan and sehyoon are mentioned, dom jun, sub byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: Beongkwan feels like getting fucked and he always knew how to get what he wants. Even if it means doing stuff he knows Jun doesn't like.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applemintstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemintstar/gifts).



> Important: Everything is consensual, they know each others hard limits and safe words even though that is not directly mentioned in this. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm getting back into writing smut and there is a disturbing lack of A.C.E smut, so I decided to change that!

Byeongkwan knew he was a little shit. And he also knew what he was allowed to do and what would get him punishment.  
The point was, all of them knew Byeongkwan liked the punishment. Especially the punishment Jun gave him. Their leader was the most jealous and most easily riled up out of all five of them, right after Byeongkwan himself. The difference was, that Byeongkwan would pout – if it was Sehyoon – or tease mercilessly – if it was anyone else – until it was clear how upset he was. 

Jun took things out the sexual way. 

And that was what Byeongkwan loved.

So when he saw Jun sleeping soundly he couldn’t resist. Schedules tended to get hectic and none of them really had the time or energy left for anything other than lazy make-out sessions and maybe a blowjob in the shower, so Byeongkwan felt a little neglected.  
He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, taking only minutes to post it on twitter with a funny caption. The fans would love a picture like this and Byeongkwan would hopefully get what he wanted from it, too. 

Jun’s nap was rather short and when they were back at the dorm, Byeongkwan was still pretending he didn’t do anything wrong. It didn’t seem like Jun had seen the tweet yet, he had gone back to working after his nap and on the way home he was chatting with Donghun, no phone involved. 

 

So when Byeongkwan was sitting on his bed, alone, already showered and almost ready to sleep, he was actually waiting for Jun. The comments he had gotten under the picture were great and as Byeongkwan was browsing them, he got excited. 

It didn’t take long for the door to open but instead of Jun it was Donghun who stood there and looked at Byeongkwan with disapproving eyes.

“I hope you can’t work tomorrow. He is so angry, he told us to leave for two hours. What the hell are we supposed to do for two hours, Byeongkwan? We wanted to go sleep!” Donghun said, glaring slightly at Byeongkwan, and honestly Byeongkwan did feel bad. A little. 

“You can just stay and join us~,” he suggested, but the huff Donghun replied with told him that was not an option. 

“This is your fight, not ours. Plus I wouldn’t reward you for that, you are lucky Jun doesn’t notice that you want exactly what he is about to give you,” Donghun said, shaking his head before closing the door again.  
Byeongkwan only riled Donghun up before sex if he wanted serious punishment. Donghun had once made Byeongkwan dance for three hours with a vibrator up his ass because he had stolen some of his food, and that had really taken a number on him. He liked it rough and hard, but hours of teasing and edging wasn’t exactly his favorite.  
That was Chan’s field of kinks. 

 

Beongkwan was still in bed, scrolling through his phone when heard the front door closing. He thought about looking for Jun but decided against it. Jun would come to him if he wanted him and they both knew he did want him.  
So when he heard the other calling for him, Byeongkwan didn’t move. He yelled back a lazy and purposely sleepy sounding “Yes?” but didn’t even think of getting up.

“Kim Byeongkwan, move your ass here!”  
Jun sounded pissed. Byeongkwan grinned to himself but this time he obeyed. 

Stepping into the living room Byeongkwan was met with Jun’s fierce gaze and he felt a shiver running down his spine. Donghun hadn’t lied when he had said Jun was angry. 

“Yes?” Byeongkwan asked, feigning innocence all of them knew he didn’t possess. 

“What exactly did you think you were doing, hm?” Jun asked, voice hard. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Byeongkwan said, making his eyes extra big to look cuter. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Posting a picture of me without asking me? You know I hate that! And then one where I look like that!” 

Byeongkwan made a mental note to ask Jun later what he meant by “like that” because honestly, the fan’s reactions had been completely positive and Byeongkwan himself thought Jun looked pretty handsome, too, hence calling him Sleeping Beauty. But Jun’s lacking self-confidence was nothing to be discussed right now. 

“Ohhh that’s what you mean,” Byeongkwan said, nodding to himself. He was trying hard not to laugh and to keep his innocent expression, but he knew he was crumbling. 

“Yes, that. I guess I need to teach you a lesson there.” 

Byeongkwan felt another shiver run through his body, straight to his dick. Yes. A Lesson please.

“But why, I didn’t do anything!” he whined, following more or less obediently when Jun dragged him back to his room. Byeongkwan let himself being pushed to the bed unceremoniously, looking up at Jun who didn’t even close the door. 

“Undress,” Jun commanded, turning away from Byeongkwan to get what Byeongkwan guessed was equipment for the punishment. Of course he didn’t hesitate, hurrying to undress and when Jun turned back to him, Byeongkwan was naked on the covers, staring up at him. 

“Good boy. Arms above your head.” Jun reached out and grabbed Byeongkwan’s wrists, cuffing them with the handcuffs Donghun had gotten him for his last birthday before using a rope to tie them securely to the head of the bed. He was still fully clothed and the restraints kept Byeongkwan from changing that, so he pouted. He loved being touchy during sex, loved to feel hot skin beneath his fingers, to scratch backs and squeeze arms and of course Jun knew that.  
This was the real punishment here. 

But Byeongkwan kept quiet. Jun sat down between his spread legs, grabbing the bottle of lube he had gotten earlier and coated his fingers.  
Byeongkwan was excited to say the least. And his cock was giving that away, half hard between his legs. 

Jun wasn’t one for long teasing, so he pushed one finger into Byeongkwan without much of a warning. Byeongkwan had fingered himself in the shower, so this was nothing. He was a little curious if Jun would notice. 

“You’re awfully lose for someone who hasn’t been fucked in a while,” Jun said after a few seconds of thrusting his finger in and out of Byeongkwan. 

Byeongkwan didn’t reply. He simply moaned a little and spread his legs further, hoping that Jun would get the message.  
And boy did Jun get it. Instead of adding one at a time, Jun pulled the finger out only to push in three at the same time, forcing them in as deeply as they would go. 

Byeongkwan gasped, almost choking on a moan. Jun had small hands, but his fingers were longer and his angle was better than Byeongkwan’s, so he reached deeper and immediately brushed Byeongkwan’s prostate.  
He closed his eyes, bucked his hips up and pulled at the rope holding his arms. Good thing they still had a few days until their Europe tour, that way the bruises on his wrists had time to heal. 

“Na-ah. Don’t move,” Jun said, stilling his hand immediately. Byeongkwan forced his hips back down and took a deep breath. Jun really did spend too much time with Donghun. 

Jun picked up his movements again, his fingers moving in and out rhythmically. 

“Don’t move, but moan for me,” Jun instructed and Byeongkwan could see the small grin that threatened to break his perfect front of angry dom. Jun enjoyed this way too much to actually keep being angry. Byeongkwan obeyed, letting his moans travel freely through the dorm, glad that their next door neighbors had moved out a few weeks ago. Maybe they hadn’t wanted to keep hearing a few boys moan and scream for ‘more’, ‘harder’ and ‘please!’ any longer but Byeongkwan didn’t really have time to think about that now. 

Jun’s fingers brushed against his prostate again and again, making him gasp and moan while pulling at his restrains. The cuffs were out of metal, coated in a thin layer of yellow fabric but that only really helped against the darkest of the bruises, Byeongkwan still felt the pain they inflicted. And he loved it. All of a sudden Jun’s hand was gone and it took Byeongkwan a second realize why he was whining. He felt empty.  
Opening his eyes again he tried to give Jun his best puppy-eyes, but the other didn’t even budge. 

“You don’t think that I’ll just tie you up and fuck you, do you? That’s not really punishment,” Jun said and for a moment Byeongkwan felt panic in his gut. He wouldn’t leave him like that, right? “Get on your knees, ass up in the air,” Jun added and Byeongkwan hurried to obey. His tied-up hands didn’t really make things easier, but he managed to push his ass up, spreading his legs a little more to give Jun the best picture possible.  
A second later Byeongkwan felt a hand on his ass cheek, stroking his skin slowly, almost tenderly. He expected Jun’s hand to hit him next, but the hand didn’t leave as something else came down on his other ass cheek with a smacking sound. 

Byeongkwan moaned loudly, arched his back and tried his best to catch his breath.  
Of course, he should have expected that.  
Jun’s favorite toy was his paddle. A present by Sehyoon.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice wondered if Jun had bought any of his toys himself, but before he could think any more about that, he felt the smooth leather again and started choking on a gasp. He coughed, but Jun brought it down again. And again.  
Byeongkwan didn’t know he was crying until he felt his face move against something wet. The pillow beneath him was soaked. 

Jun stopped the paddle and ran a hand over his bruised skin. 

“You think we're done?” Jun asked and Byeongkwan knew he wanted a genuine answer. If Byeongkwan said ‘yes please’ now, Jun would stop. 

“No,” he whispered and braced himself for the next impact. It didn’t come. Byeongkwan’s muscles relaxed a little on their own and only then did Jun strike him again. This time with his hand and on the other ass cheek. Jun’s hands weren’t big, but he knew exactly where to hit him. After three hits to Byeongkwan’s behind, he placed the fourth one a little further down on his thigh. Byeongkwan groaned.  
His legs were burning and he tried hard not to sway too much, glad he had spread his legs a bit more than ordered earlier. 

Byeongkwan felt Jun leave from behind him, the bed moving a little. His face was still buried in the pillow beneath him and even if he had wanted to, getting spanked exhausted him enough that he didn’t have the energy left to lift his head and look for Jun.  
The only thing warning him was the sound of a bottle opening and the sound of a hand rubbing something before Byeongkwan felt something hard and wet press against his entrance.  
He tensed on instinct, trying his best to relax quickly again. 

“Relax, if you don’t want that to hurt,” Jun warned him a second before he pushed inside. It wasn’t his cock though, Byeongkwan realized with a loud moan. He didn’t know what exactly was inside him right now, but it was lubed up, hard and pressed against his prostate, so he honestly couldn’t care less. 

“You stay like this, I’ll be right back,” Jun said and indeed moved away. Byeongkwan protested with a loud whine, swaying his hips a little, but Jun didn’t turn back to him. 

Byeongkwan moved his head, tried to look around.  
Jun wasn’t one for teasing, why was he starting now? The object inside of him was thick and stretched him a little further than Jun’s three fingers had, but Byeongkwan didn’t mind. What he did mind though, was that no one was moving that object. His cock was rock hard and leaking and it knew he wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.  
But nothing was happening so his impending orgasm inched away again. 

 

Byeongkwan didn’t know how long it took for Jun to be back, but it felt like an hour. When he finally walked back into the room, Byeongkwan let out a high-pitched whine. He was needy and he knew Jun liked that. 

“That’s a good boy, you waited for me for so long without moving. I’ll reward you. You get one wish, choose wisely,” he said, stroking a hand over Byeongkwan’s still wet cheek. 

They both knew damn well that Byeongkwan was in no state to choose or even think, the hand running trough his hair distracting him on top of the toy up his ass, the burning of his legs and ass cheeks and the humiliation he felt with being exposed like that. 

“What? No wish? Well I guess I will fulfill the wishes of the other three then,” Jun said, pressing a kiss that was far too gentle on Byeongkwan’s forehead. He loved that about Jun though. He was hard during sex, but he always made sure his partner was alright and knew he was loved, no matter how rough the treatment got. 

“Others?” Byeongkwan asked, surprised by how rough his voice was. Whining, moaning and gasping apparently wasn’t good for his voice. 

“Yes, I’ve taken a few pictures of you and send them to the group chat. Wasn’t okay? Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you looked cute.” Jun’s tone was mocking. He ran his hand over Byeongkwan’s back, pressing the toy deeper into the him before taking a step back again.  
Byeongkwan shivered, is cock throbbing. The others had seen him? When had Jun taken a picture? 

“Donghun told me to edge you at least three times before you are allowed to cum, what do you think of that?” Jun asked, his voice as casual as if he was talking with their CEO about her daughter.  
Byeongkwan made a disapproving sound, whining and shaking his head. 

“Please, don’t,” he whimpered. 

“Well, his alternative was to make you beg before you are allowed. Maybe we can do that instead. Sehyoon said I should choke you and Chan said to get some ice cubes. I don’t know if I want to do all three though, I really can’t wait to fuck senseless, so maybe I’ll skip it all together and let them have their way with you when they’re back,” Jun mused, all while lazily thrusting the toy in and out of Byeongkwan. 

Byeongkwan had honestly stopped actively listening after half the second sentence. He didn’t care what Jun would do with him if only he would start to finally properly fuck him! 

“Jun… Hyung please…. Please fuck me,” Byeongkwan breathed, pushing his hips back to meet Jun’s thrusts. 

“Oh, pulling the Hyungcard now? Byeongkwannie, I told you to stop moving and calling me Hyung won’t change that,” Jun said, shaking his head disapprovingly. When in their private dorm they only used honorifics when they really wanted something. Or during sex. Sehyoon had a serious Hyung-kink and they all knew how to play into it.  
Byeongkwan forced his hips to still again, but he couldn’t help the small movement of them. 

“Please, Jun… Please,” Byeongkwan continued begging, knowing full well he was drooling onto the pillow. 

“I’ll let that slide,” Jun said, but he accompanied it with another slap to Byeongkwan’s bright red ass.  
He then got up and pulled the toy out in one swift motion, leaving Byeongkwan groaning, whining and with the horrible feeling of being empty. 

“Guys, you can have him when you’re back, I can’t fulfill your requests yet. But look at him drooling onto the pillow and begging for me.” 

It took Byeongkwan a moment to realize he must be talking to his phone and only registered that he was probably filming, when he saw the phone right in front of his face.  
He didn’t know he had enough blood in the parts of his body that weren’t his cock, but his heating up cheeks told him otherwise. Byeongkwan was bright red and the knowledge of the others seeing him like this wherever they were now made him throb. 

“Please…,” he mumbled and heard Jun chuckle. 

“See? Told you. Now enjoy your meal and don’t let the waitresses catch you,” Jun grinned before he put his phone away.  
Byeongkwan noticed only then that Jun was naked. He loved watching the others undress so the fact that he hadn’t seen that made him a little sad.  
But only for a second.

Jun was behind him again and suddenly Byeongkwan felt full again.  
Jun had thrust into him without a warning, holding his hips tightly so Byeongkwan couldn’t move. Another set of bruises to examine the next morning. 

“Fuck. Byeongkwan, turn around,” Jun ordered after a few thrusts and pulled out again. Byeongkwan didn’t have the time to mobilize any strength left in his upper body, Jun simply flipped him on his back. Beongkwan’s legs fell open on their own, his arms hanging loosely from the cuffs above his head. Jun didn’t waste any time and immediately thrust back into him. His hands were on Byeongkwan’s thighs, holding them open and pushing them upwards.  
Byeongkwan didn’t really feel his legs anymore, they had been forced into one position for way too long, but he didn’t care. He felt the pleasure that Jun’s cock brought him, felt him move inside of him quick and deep, felt the heat radiating from Jun’s flushed skin and felt his own orgasm nearing. He had trained for years to release on permission and on permission only, but today that would get difficult. 

“I’m... I’m close,” Jun groaned, changing his angle ever so slightly, Byeongkwan saw stars. He didn’t hear what else Jun said, he only felt pleasure. Jun hit his prostate dead-on with every thrust, pushing into him at such a fast pace, Byeongkwan barely had time to breath.  
Somewhere beyond the fog clouding his mind he heard the words “Cum for me” and that was what he did. Byeongkwan came and he came hard. His body was thrashing slightly, back arching up before all his muscles went lax again and he basically collapsed back onto the bed. 

“Such a good boy,” he heard Jun whisper, felt the fingers in his hair and tried his best to catch his breath.  
It took him a few seconds to notice that he still felt full and that Jun had not pulled out yet and had not released either.  
With a high whine he pulled weakly at his restrains, wanting to touch Jun. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t need to help. Want me to cum on your face?” Jun asked and Byeongkwan nodded eagerly. Well, what he thought was eager. 

“I guess you can’t move any better, but I count that as a yes, right? If no, stick out your tongue,” Jun said, his voice soft as he slowly pulled out of Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan wondered why Jun hadn’t released inside of him, like he normally did, but he didn’t have the strength to ask. Nor did he really mind it when he opened his eyes and saw Jun stroking himself erratically right above his face. 

“Close your eyes,” Jun instructed right before a long moan and Byeongkwan obeyed, feeling the sticky substance hit his face. He opened his mouth on instinct, some of it indeed hitting his tongue but before he could close it again, Jun grabbed his chin to prevent him from swallowing just yet. 

“They’ll love that,” Jun mumbled and then he dropped down next to Byeongkwan on the bed. He reached up and opened the handcuffs, massaging Byeongkwan’s upper arms to get feeling into them again. 

“You were such a good boy, Byeongkwan. Came only on permission and without anyone touching you. You were great,” Jun said, his voice so soft, Byeongkwan almost fell asleep. Jun’s hand was in his hair again, stroking it gently and every now and then he pressed a kiss to Byeongkwan’s cheek.  
He had come untouched and he hadn’t even realized that. Jun was right. 

Suddenly something wet touched his body and Byeongkwan jerked. He hadn’t realized that he had drifted off, but the fact that Jun was sitting next to him and carefully wiping his chest was proof enough because Byeongkwan hadn’t noticed him leaving. Or coming back in. He let out a low whine. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. The others won’t touch you tonight, don’t worry. You did well, really. Sleep, I’ll take care of the rest. You can shower tomorrow,” Jun whispered, kissing Byeongkwan’s lips gently. 

 

The next time Byeongkwan woke up, he was wrapped up in his own bed, snuggled beneath his blanket with Chan spooning him. He smiled at their youngest, glancing at the clock. It was almost time to get up, he could as well take a shower. 

When he was in the bathroom he saw what exactly Jun had done to him. His thighs were covered in blue and purple bruises, his wrists hurt and looked as if he had been held captive and his ass was a few shades of purple darker than his hips.  
The next few days were going to be awful. 

The picture Jun took of them and posted to twitter was a punishment that ashamed him a bit more than the messages, videos and pictures Byeongkwan found in their group chat a few hours later.  
It had all been totally worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was not exactly easy to write ^^; Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
